First Love and First Kisses
by xXDarkShadowCatXx
Summary: What happens when two cousins admit their feelings to each other and experience an adeventure that will change their life's forever? Join Ben and Gwen Tennyson as they not only explore their newfound relationship but must rely on each other to get back home after they are sucked into another alternative reality where everything is not where it seems. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Love and First Kisses

(I do not own Ben 10, or anything else related other than my ideas. All items belong to their respective owners)

"I'm all set, Ben", a tall woman with shoulder length blond hair stood near the door as she anxiously looked at the clock. The sounds of the room seemed unnaturally quite and she wondered if she was making a mistake leaving her only son by himself for a week. A thump from upstairs made her sigh and shake her head before looking at the clock again. She was about to miss her cab to the airport if she waited any longer. "Ben? I need to leave now. Get down here and give your mother a goodbye hug", she called. A shaggy 16 year old hair boy came out of the bedroom and was hurrying down the stairs, his features in a frantic expression. "Sorry, Mom, I was busy checking something online and forgot you were leaving" he said as if out of breath. Mrs. Tennyson sighed and felt she was making a mistake leaving her only son alone but she didn't really have a choice. Her sister was in the hospital and needed to be taken care of once she was released." Now remember there's a week's worth of food in the fridge and don't go out for take out, it's unhealthy for you", she said as Ben gave her a hug and saw a cab pull up. Ben nodded, "Bye Mom, call me when you get there and don't worry, I'll be fine!" he said as she entered and gave one final wave out of the cab's window as it pulled away moments later.

Ben Tennyson sighed as he was alone for the entire week for the first time in his life. He wondered if he should throw a party and invite everyone he knew as a way to celebrate being completely parent free but quickly decided against it. His mother would have a cow and would find out no matter how hard he tried to clean up. She had caught him before and his punishment was house arrest for 3 months. "Not something I want to do that again", he muttered before walking up the cobble steps and closing the door. The two unnatural sounds of his breathing and complete silence of an empty house was unsettling. Usually, he was used to having the TV on or playing video games upstairs in his room while his mother had book club meetings downstairs or invited neighbors for afternoon tea. But this time, he felt alone in his own house and a small thought was forming in the back of his mind that wished his mother didn't have to leave him right than and there. "I guess I'll start doing my homework", he joked as he slowly walked up the stairs to the second floor and opened the door to his room. Ben sat at the desk and sighed wondering if anyone was going to call him so he could delay his work but no one had called or texted him since his mom left. "Great, perfect way to start the weekend", he thought gloomily and pulled up a history book while beginning to flip lazily through the pages until finally picking a chapter and began to read.

An hour passed and Ben hadn't made much progress with his work. Drool was coming out of his mouth but he didn't bother cleaning it off. He just wanted to lay there and let darkness take him into a wondrous journey of sleep. His eyes began to close completely and felt like his wish was finally about to come true when a sudden ring brought him to his sense. "What the?" Ben stammered as his head shot up with a jerk and looked around until he found the source of the noise. The phone was ringing downstairs and he sighed as he got up from his unnatural sitting position and began to walk out of the room towards the downstairs kitchen. It took him a few seconds to bring the receiver to his mouth and hear his own voice when he croaked out a weak, "Hello". There was silence over the other line and Ben stood there thinking that it must have been a prank or wrong number before a voice broke his thoughts. "Hello back to you too, dweeb", and Ben groaned at who was on the other line. It was his 16 year old female cousin, Gwen, and Ben couldn't understand why she was calling him right now because they rarely called at home. "Hey Gwen, how are you?" he mustered as he looked at the clock and saw it was 5:50pm. "I just wanted to see what you were up too, since I know your mom left you all alone for the entire week.", she said with a slight sense of smugness that he detected. Cousins, whoever had to have them in their lives were truly a test of patience and tolerance, he thought while rolling his eyes. But Ben had to admit that Gwen had changed completely when they went on summer vacations each year and somehow grew closer because of their experiences shared together. Call it close living quarters because Grandpa Max had literally focused them to bond at whatever events they went to or saw across 50 states despite their protests when they were younger. Ben pulled a loose piece of hair from his head and looked at it before replying, "Yeah, I'm completely alone right now. And bored", he added hoping that she would take the hint. There was a small silence on the other end before Gwen said softly, "Do you want me to come over there, Ben. You know, to keep you company?" His face turned slightly red unexpectedly as he pictured Gwen showing up at his door in her typical outfit with her shoulder length red hair and dark green eyes that he always thought was somewhat attractive secretly. "Sure, that would be great. You could help me with my homework", he joked and he could hear her giggle as well on the other end as well. "I'll be there soon, see you, Ben", she said and disconnected.

Ben hung up the kitchen phone and leaned against the kitchen wall while in deep in thought. Gwen was coming over and he was happy she was. He didn't always want to admit it but she was the one person that could cheer him up right now even if they were family related. Thoughts began to race in his head about the amount of times she spent listening to his problems, cheering him up when he was depressed or sad, and even hanging out with him even when he wanted to be left alone. Gwen's overall personality and hobbies were also very different compared to other girls Ben knew at his age. She was an academic achiever that loved getting straight As while also taking martial arts courses after school and learning how to ride horses, something she often asked Ben to join in so they could bond more, which, he agreed several times recently even though he had trouble staying on a horse. He smiled while beginning to pull stuff out of the fridge to make a snack. "Lettuce, tomatoes, some bad looking tuna fish surprise, he looked as he poked around inside, "Ugh! This stuff is rancid", he gagged while sniffing a container that appeared to be leftovers from a few days ago. Ben took the container and dumped the leftovers into the garbage. He pulled out a few slices of bread and began compiling a worthy sandwich that even Grandpa Max would have been proud to eat before the doorbell rang. Ben placed his creation down after taking a few bites and moved towards the door wondering who it was before opening it slowly.

There stood a girl with long red hair and dark green eyes looking at Ben with an amused smile on her face. "Hey Ben, I'm here. Did you miss me?" she asked as Gwen Tennyson entered the house and looked around. Ben stepped back and saw that she was wearing a dark blue mini skirt with a black shirt on top with converse sneakers with a backpack slug over one shoulder and his heart skipped a beat. "No", he joked before she could playfully hit him. Ben led her to the kitchen, "I hope I didn't ruin any of your afternoon plans", he added while longing to see what her reaction would be. She shook her head and moved towards the table to clean up the mess Ben made, "I really didn't have anything else to do so I wanted to come", she added before locking eyes on him; she didn't realize how attentive he appeared whenever she spoke. The two sat down and Ben took a few bites of his sandwich with the only sound being his constant chewing and loud gulps. Gwen looked at him and shuddered at what he was putting inside his body and couldn't take it any more as food bits were now spewing onto the table as he chewed without notice. She sighed and stood up, "Ben, you are perhaps the only one I know that doesn't know how to chew properly with your mouth close", to which Ben stuck his mouth open to show his chewed contents. Rolling her eyes, Gwen grabbed his sandwich and tossed it into the garbage. "Hey, I was eating that!" Ben cried as she shook her head again and moved to the fridge with the intent of creating a healthier meal for the both of them.

"Did you hear about the upcoming History test for Galaski's this upcoming Friday?" Ben asked as he was chewing more carefully and well mannered due to being partially impressed of how much better Gwen's meal tasted compared to his own. She nodded while taking a bite out of her own meal, and locking her eyes on him, "It's supposed to be the hardest one for the semester. 33 Percent of the grade", she added as she watched him swallow again. There was a momentary silence before Ben replied, "I don't think I can pass his class right now. I've been struggling with the chapters and even been going to after school tutoring sessions but I don't think it's been effective" he moaned intentionally. Gwen got up and placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort as Ben buried his head in-between his hands while continuing to groan in exasperation and worriment. "If you want, I'll tutor you, Ben", Gwen said softly and he looked up at her while studying her face. It was a mixture of concern and anxiety; something the later he had never seen from hr before. "You would really help me out, even if it took hours of your time and patience? You know I'm not the best student in the world", he added sadly to which she wrapped her hands around him in an embrace to comfort him. She gently pulled his hands away from his face and saw a few tears forming in his eyes that led her determined with her answer, "I'll do it, I won't let you fail", Gwen said. Ben smiled at this while trying to wipe around his ears feverishly and replied, "Thanks, Gwen, I don't know how to thank you". She smiled and together, they walked up to the steps towards Ben's room and Gwen looked around. "Come on, let's get to work", Gwen said as she patted herself onto his bed and encouraged Ben to sit next to her, textbook in hand. He hesitantly sat next to her and together, they began to read through the chapter for Galaski's history exam.

"He's really trying", Gwen thought as several hours passed and Ben was getting more comfortable with reading with her and answering her questions during reviews. Gwen sat with one knee over the other while feeling Ben's weight pressed against her as her hair brushed over his face as he leaned over to turn the next page. Her eyes grew tired and her voice sounded hoarse from correcting Ben a few times with minor corrections. "You're really smart, you know that? I don't know how you could even remember so much at our age", Ben complimented and Gwen smiled at him while her brain subconsciously told her it was worth all the time and effort tutoring him. He looked up at her and never realized how pretty she appeared, in her mini skirt, leggings, dark blue shirt, and her overall complexion. Gwen had reached the age of growing up into a young woman and she didn't think of it until recently. All of her friends were usually gossiping about how big their breasts were getting along with their other bodily features after gym classes and yet Gwen was one of those girls that didn't really pay attention. Her definition of maturing into a young woman was defined of nature taking its course. But this was entirely different at this moment and Gwen suddenly felt funny as her cousin was eyeing her. "Okay, what year did the American Revolution end, Ben", she asked and saw he was chewing his finger nails. Grabbing his hand away from his mouth and clamping down on it with her own hand, Ben shock his head and asked, "Uh, 1787?", He waited to see if he was correct or to see Gwen correct him again. "Correct, I think you're getting better at this, Ben, I really do", Gwen said as she flipped the page and gave his hand a squeeze for encouragement.

Ben's face suddenly broke into a smile than Gwen couldn't resist smiling back. "Gwen, I…I wanted to thank you for helping me out with this. You didn't have to but you did…" he said sincerely and locked eyes with her. She started at him, "No problem, Ben, you know you could always count on me. I'll always be there to help you out when you need it, doofus", she added teasingly. Ben suddenly grabbed her by her arms and began tickling her. Gwen's girlish laugh soon followed as she was laughing, "Ben! Stop! That's not funny, we promised never to resort to tickling each other since when we were 10", she gasped as tears began to form in her eyes from laughing so hard. Ben increased his ticking in response and soon both cousins were laughing and rolling on the bed with the textbook and notes dropping to the ground but neither one caring. Gwen was on her back and saw Ben hovering over her with the same boyish adorable look on his face and messy hair that he never bothered to comb. Very slowly Ben leaned forward and gently placed his lips on hers. Her eyes shot up in surprise for a split second but then lowered as she relaxed and felt him move his body over hers. Without knowing what she was doing, Gwen opened her lips up and allowed Ben's tongue to enter her mouth as the kiss continued. "What am I doing?" he thought as he tasted his cousin's lips and found them to be sweet from the lip gloss she always wore. She made sucking noises as she playfully rolled her tongue over his and opened her eyes. "He tasted so good", Gwen thought as she could taste his saliva even though she knew he didn't brush after eating. She saw that Ben was enjoying this and wrapped her hands over his head and shoulder in a tighten grasp.

After a few minutes of locked kissing, Ben pulled away and looked at Gwen with a look of confusion and slight overzealous enjoyment. "Did. Did that really happen?', he asked her softly and realized that he had his hands over her waist. He was breathing hard and saw that she was as well, her small chest heaving up and down from excitement. Gwen nodded with a smile on her face as she leaned over to his face and pressed her lips against his again in another quick kiss. "It did. I don't know. I always liked you Ben, even though it sounds weird. But I do", she added hopefully. Ben sighed and for a split second, she thought he was going to leave the room and never speak to her again. He spoke in a small voice, "I always had the same hidden feelings for you as well. I don't know. Maybe it's because of the amount of time we spent together during the summers", he added as Ben scratched his head and looked around. "Maybe it was how I realized how wonderful you are as a girl even if you're my cousin", he added as he held her hand and brought her into a sitting position. Gwen nodded and said, "I felt the same way. I couldn't get through my life without even speaking to you. I need you", she added. He smiled and gave her a small kiss on her nose, "I will always need you too, Gwen, always", and she smiled back. The two looked at each other, Gwen's clothes and hair were a mess and Ben's hair was shaggier than before but they didn't care. Two cousins had admitted that they had feelings for each other and they knew that reactions from their friends and family would not come easy but they would endure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Desperation and A New World.

(I do not own Ben 10 or any of it's related material other than the ideas from my head. All material other than that belongs to their respectable owners, blah, blah, blah")

"So, what do we do now?" Ben asked as Gwen looked at him while pondering his question. There was an uneasy silence before she spoke slowly, "I think, if you want me as your girlfriend, we should continue to date. I think our parents or even Grandpa Max would be somewhat understanding about this". Ben smiled at this and grabbed her hand, "I just hope that nothing really comes between us...At least we know that we won't backstab each other for someone else or we'll kick either other's buttt, he joked before she kissed him again for a few seconds.

"Listen, do you want to stay over a bit longer and play video games with me? I need a break", Ben asked as he stretched. Gwen nodded and moved onto his bed, while he pulled out controllers for the both of them. Outside, it was beginning to get dark and Ben saw that large rain drops had started to splater onto the ground. "What type of game is this?", Gwen murmured as she adjusted the controller in her hands. "It's Sumo Slammers V, the latest edition. I just got it yesterday", he replied and sat next to Gwen as the menu screen finished loading.

The two played a few skirmish matches that lasted 10-15 minutes with Gwen apparently beating him in every round. "Ohh Yeah, another win for me," she playfully punched Ben on his shoulder to which he gave her a playful look of disgust. He was amused of how well she was beating him even though she wasn't really into video games. The clock read 6:00 pm and yet it felt longer since Gwen had come over. Ben glanced outside and saw heavy droplets of rain splatter across the pavement with distant thundering and lightening growing louder. "Ben, you really do stink playing against me", Gwen said as she gave a small smirk and Ben leaned over and gave her a small kiss on her nose to which she giggled. Another match was about to begin when lightening cracked and suddenly, both of them felt a large surge of energy run through their bodies.

"Ughhhhhh!", both cried in surprise and pain at the sudden jolt of energy that was running through their bodies that jerked in unison. Gwen felt herself begin to lose feeling in her legs and arms as the energy going through her and Ben. "Bennnnn!", she croacked and saw him groan in pain while turning to her with every effort. Both looked like they were having an episode attack as their limbs and arms were jerking in uncontrolled movements and fell onto the ground. Gwen felt a surge of energy rip through her and used the last ounce of her strength to clamp down onto Ben's hand as both of them blacked out. Their bodies materialized and soon were being transported into a different reality of unknown discovery and of origin. Ben and Gwen could only hold onto each other as they were hurling through reality and dimension while wondering when it was going to end.

"Arrgggghhh", they cried as both landed hard onto the ground with a loud thud. Ben struggled to choke out anything to see if he was okay. "Gwen!", he called and looked around and saw her a few feet from him. Her eyes were closed. He pulled himself up and ran towards her to see if she was okay. "Gwen! Gwen! Wake up, please!", he cried as he turned her over and began shaking her. She groaned slightly and finally opened her green eyes that made Ben breath a sigh of relief. "Ben? Where are we? What happened?", she asked as he pulled her into a sitting position and held her in his arms.

"I..I don't know. All I remember is a large lightening strike and energy surging through my body and now this." He looked around and saw something odd. Ben's clothing was entirely different than what he was previously wearing before the lightening strike. He was wearing a sleeveless armour and pants that resembleda furturistic design with three glowing nods on the back. He looked at Gwen and saw that she was wearing similar armor but hers was dark blue and she had a headband that covered her hair. All around them was a barren wasteland with burnt out buildings and houses. It looked like a nuclear holocaust. "Can you stand?", he asked her. Gwen nodded and slowly got to her feet with help from Ben.

All around them was the same surroundings. Burned out houses. Buildings. Completely Lifelessness except the two of them. Ben wondered if this was a nightmare that they would never wake up from as he continued to look around. Gwen's overall presence made him feel slightly better that he was not alone in this nightmare. She was going through the same thing and thinking similar thoughts; where were they and how would they get back home?

"Ben, look!", she pointed and Ben looked at her direction. It was a large building that resembled a school. The windows had been completely blown out with scorch markings and bricks crumbling from a fallen wall. It sent him a shiver just looking at it, "It's a school...but...wait?", he said suddenly. Letting go of Gwen's hand, he saw a sign that caught his attention. It was burned to a crisp though Ben could make a few words out as he gingerly wiped dust and debris away from it. He managed to clear as much of it as possible and uttered a low gasp of what he read.

"Bellwood Middle and Junior High. No...",Ben muttered while lookingat it again as the words seemed to burn into his mind. He blinked as he stared at it until he felt like his entire body was a statue until someone's hand touched his shoulder. Gwen looked at him and said softly, "I think I know where we are and what happened." She pulled a nearly burnted out newspaper that she found a few feet where Ben left her. There was an article on the front page and he began to read. "The President of the United States has declared martial law as of 8:30pm eastern time. All law enforcement, military, and medical officials, are to unite under direct control of the former United States Government remnants and citizens are encouraged to report to camps within each city or to stay within their homes if deemed safe. Any looters, rioters, or groups that plan on creating secession plans of the United States at this time, will be arrested, and processed without trial. We have confirmation reports that the entire United States has been hit by alien nuclear weapons. Outside reports of other European countries has not been confirmed but is believed to suffer similar effects. President Alexander Landshall has been sworn in for life and ordered all military for an immediate retaliation..."

Ben's eyes read the article again as if the words were telling him a lie. Everything was gone. The entire world destroyed and he and Gwen were the last only known survivors in terms of the human species. "Nooooooo!" he let out an emotional cry of anguish and disbelief. Tears had emerged from his eyes and he finally gave in as they rolled over his checks with choking sobs.

He stood there sobbing and Gwen could only watch with sadness and disbelief. She had never seen her cousin cry like this since they were 5 and she had pinned him after they wrestled over an ice cream bar. The thought of that memory made her feel slightly better for a split second before she turned her attention to Ben. She kneeled at Ben and wrapped her arms around him as a sign of comfort.

"Ohhh. Ben. Don't cry. We'll be okay.", she said unsure if it was actually true. His sobs nearly made her start to cry herself but she couldn't. Not in front of Ben or that would tell him that there was no hope left. "But...But. What are we going to do?", he choked and when he looked up at her, his expression nearly broke her heart. Ben's eye's and nose were completely red and soaked with tears due to him crying so much. "I'm scared, Gwen", he choked. Gwen tighten her grasp to calm him and felt his chest rise up and down rapidly, before responding, "We need to find shelter and food. Come on Ben, it's going to be okay", she repeated. Gently, she pulled Ben up onto his feet and continued to have her hands wrapped around him, "No matter what happens, we're in this together", she said and placed her lips in a comforting kiss on his mouth. Ben returned her kiss and felt his tears drop onto her face as Gwen closed her eyes. This comforted him enough that he placed his hands over her back and gently rubbed it that enlisted a small moan from her. She opened her eyes and broke off her kiss from him while gently nuzzling her nose against his, "Nothing's going to happen to us, we're going to get through this together", she said again. Nodding, he gave her a small faint smile before the two looked around and slowly began to walk past the school. Ben's hand wrapped around Gwen in a firm clamp and she lead the way to an uncertain future.

Walking past rows of burned out houses, Ben and Gwen looked tired and hungry as it began to grow dark, The sun, or what was left of it, appeared to be bleeding from the nuclear aftermath, and gave little light. "Should we try and go back to my house? You know, to see if anyone...survived", Ben finished slowly. Gwen sighed and looked around. All around them were burnt buildings, and cars melted into the ground along with what she secretly was afraid of, human remains. She nodded finally wondering what they would find but she had one glimmer of hope that this was all a bad dream and they would wake up again in Ben's room. The two made there way to Lane Avenue and saw what remained of Ben's house. One wall had completely caved into the house leaving a huge gap while the garage was completely destroyed.

Two burnt out cars or what resembled like cars stood in the driveway. Gwen hesitantly peered inside and saw nothing but twisted metal and ash. "Gwen", he said and her attention was diverted as Ben had moved up to the door without her and stepped back when it collapsed with a loud thud. A loud howl pierced the air that made them stop. "What was that?", he asked her and she didn't know how to answer. It sounded like an animal but they hadn't seen anything living since leaving the school. "Come on, we need to get inside", Gwen said as she moved towards him and looked inside. The glowing nodules on their armor's backs, gave the only faint light as both moved into the house and found it a complete wasteland. Everything had been destroyed and only a few things remained; a fridge, some faded papers, and a badly burned coach that was nearly gone due to sorch marks. Gwen moved to the kitchen and saw more scorch marks all over the room. A fridge was the only the remaining and stood in the corner with the hindges melted off. "Please don't let there be radioactive insects in here", she thought for a split second while pusing on the door and with a final push, the door fell open. She looked inside and saw nothing. Everything had turned to dust destroying any remains of food that was there. "Ben?", she called as she realized she was alone and had lost track of him after they entered what remained of the house.

Ben had wandered off into the upstairs second floor or what was left of it. The stairs had given away and he had to leap from one broken step to another before reaching the top with fear that they might crumble beneath him. "Mom? Dad?", he spoke hopefully. He walked down the hallway and saw one end completely blocked by debris and rubal which lead to his room. On the other end was his parents bedroom, and he moved towards it, hoping against all hope, that they were still alive. Ben's parents bedroom was gutted completely as one destroyed bed laid in the middle of the room and as he moved closer to it, he saw that was filled with white ash. "Oh my god", he said softly. It looked like human skeleton remains of two people and deep down in the pit of his stomach, he knew who they were. A metal ring that was once gold along with a neckacle was the only things that he found in the remains; tokens from when his parents got married when they were young. He clutched them in one hand as tears formed in his eyes again before feevishly wipping them away when he heard Gwen calling him from downstairs. Ben got up and looked at his parents bedroom for the last time. "I'm sorry", he said quietly while looking at his parents tokens and placed them back on the bed before getting up. "I'm so sorry", he repeated as he looked at the room for the last time and left.

Ben moved downstairs, and saw Gwen looking around under debris before sighing as she looked at him. "Did you find anything?", she asked him and he hesitated. He didn't want Gwen to know about his parents because that would make her think about her own and cause her to experience the same feelings he just experienced moments before. "I...Uh. No. Nothing at all.", he said finally." Gwen looked at him for a few moments and than around the room, Well, there's nothing around here than. We need to keep moving and hopefully find a place that hasn't been destroyed. Come on", she added as she stood up and together they walked out of the house.

"Gwen, I don't know how to say this...but...thank you", Ben said slowly as the two began to walk. "For what?", she replied and he saw that she was looking ahead and trying to see where to go or change direction on the path they were currently on. For you know, comforting me when I had that mental breakdown back there. I mean, it's not something you see everyday, you know?", he said slowly and saw they were leaving the main street and entering Bellwood Woods, a place he used to enjoy going to when he wanted to be alone. Gwen nodded, "I know it's not easy, Ben, but we have to keep going despite what's happened. It's overwhelming and I understand how this may come to you. I would have done the same thing", she added. "But you didn't", Ben stated as he moved ahead of her and stopped. "You're a lot stronger than me to not allow your emotions get the best of you that allows you to keep a level head".' She stood there looking at the ground and refusing to make eye contact towards him until he grabbed her arms and spoke, "What's wrong?".

"I have something to tell you", Gwen said slowly and she finally locked eyes with him while trying to find the right words to describe her experience that was nagging in the back of her mind ever since they got here. "Do you remember when we were playing that video game and the thunder and lightening occurred? Just when we got zapped with that jolt of lightening?", she empathized. He nodded and she continued, "I felt something weird. Not just the lightening. But a strange power that suddenly erupted inside me as if I was filled with energy. It was like something I never felt before...Like it was renewed energy or the feeling that you just drank 6 cupes of caffine to awake you. I felt like I was being filled with unlimited energy." Gwen finished and wrangled her hands in anixty. Both started at each other and said nothing for a few seconds before Ben broke the silence. "So, you mean, you think you have some type of untapped power, surging through your veins that just reawoken?", he asked slowly. Before Gwen could answer, something tackled Ben from behind and he landed with a loud, "Omphhh!" onto the ground face first.

"Ben!", Gwen cried as she looked at a creature that was trying to bite into Ben as he was wrestling with it. It resembled a wolf but looked much larger and more aggressive due to the mutation. She heard another loud growling noise and turned to see another creature circle around her. "Not good", Gwen thought to herself it finally took it's change and lunged at her and she back flipped while kicking it in the face with her foot on instinct. Years of martial arts had come in hand and she knew it as she deflected it's attacks with slight ease and saw at the corner of her eye, both of them were surrounded as more creatures were coming into the fray.

"Get off of me, you stupid creature, I'm not food!", Ben cried as the animal continued to snap at him hungry. He had placed his hands over the mouth and was struggling desperatly to keep it from closing around his face. Hot drool dripped from it's mouth as Ben let out a loud groan and used his strength in his knees to kick the creature off of him. The creature bounced off of him and for a moment he had thought it worked or scared it off but it turned towards him and lunged again. Ahhhhhh", Ben howled in pain as he felt claws rip into his face and shoulder.

Gwen continued to use her martial arts abilities to doge and deflect blows from the creatures that had now ganged up on her and managed to throw back a few hard hits at them. One of them circled around and pounced on her from behind and gave one big bit into her shoulder that remained somewhat unprotected by her armour. "Arhhggghhh, God!", she screamed in pain as Gwen felt blood begin to pour and she desperately punched it in the face with her fists. The creature let go but not before escaping with a small chuck of flesh it's mouth. Shouldering her now weaken shoulder and seeing Ben trying to fend off his own attacker, Gwen closed her eyes for a split second and felt the same sudden power growing inside her and the more angry she got, the stronger it felt within.

"Enough!", she cried as a burst of energy ripped from her hands and slamed the creature onto it's back. It whimpered and looked at her, who was now glowing in an alien form, and broke off into the woods. The others looked at each other wondering if it was still wise to attack her before deciding to take their chances and pounced at the same time in a second. "Heyah!" Gwen shouted as more energy blasted from her palms and hit them with such force that they slammed into the trees with one breaking it's back on impact with the others running away into the woods. Ben looked at her as he struggled to pull his attacker off him and Gwen turned towards him. Her body was completely engulfed in purple light and strange alien markings appeared to be glowing all over her arms and legs."Leave him alone!", she commanded and sent a large shockwave of energy at it that vaporized it into oblivion. Ben looked at her as she slowly walked to him before groaning at the amount of energy she was using and fainted just as Ben got up breathing hard and screamed, "Gwen!".

End of Chapter 2. Hopefully this entices others to read and review. More is coming up. I have a whole gameplan of where this story and hopefully saga is going to go. I just had to go back and edit a few things. Hope you really read it and tell me what you did and didn't like as it means a lot to me on what I should work on. Thanks!


End file.
